


Just Ask

by H_Malfreaky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Malfreaky/pseuds/H_Malfreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles stood facing the large metal door to Derek’s loft. He tried to focus his thoughts but there were so many going through his mind at that moment that he was having issues. He took a deep breath before pulling the door open, hoping this wouldn’t ruin what they had going. </p><p>Derek was sitting on the couch reading something Stiles was too nervous to notice the title of. He looked up to greet Stiles, the smile dropping off his face when he smelled the waves of nervousness coming off him. Before he could ask what was wrong Stiles spoke up.</p><p>"Will you tie me up?" He blurted out, his voice and confidence growing smaller by the second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Just to say:  
> I in no way condone the relationship/s in 50 Shades of Grey  
> Consent is given, not in a formal discussion but Stiles is given the power to say no if and when he wants to  
> It's a beginning BDSM relationship; no titles are given, it's all more experimental
> 
> If I piss you off I'm sorry

Stiles stood facing the large metal door to Derek’s loft. He tried to focus his thoughts but there were so many going through his mind at that moment that he was having issues. He took a deep breath before pulling the door open, hoping this wouldn’t ruin what they had going. 

Derek was sitting on the couch reading something Stiles was too nervous to notice the title of. He looked up to greet Stiles, the smile dropping off his face when he smelled the waves of nervousness coming off him. Before he could ask what was wrong Stiles spoke up.

"Will you tie me up?" He blurted out, his voice and confidence growing smaller by the second.

"…What?" Derek asked, surprised. He didn’t really know how to process Stiles’ request.

"Erica talked me into watching 50 Shades, which sucks by the way, and so I started Googling, like you know I do, and I think it would be fun to try...I mean, I've spent way too many nights looking this up." He paused, blushing. "So, would you be willing to tie me up?" He said rushing the words a bit more than he usually did. 

Derek stared at him for a moment before standing up and walking over to him, "Stiles...You’re sure about this?" he asked.

"Yeah," He said. He swallowed hard before he looked up at Derek. "I think it would be a good place to start." He said almost sheepishly. He bit at the corner of his lip, worrying the flesh, praying that Derek didn’t think he was insane.

"Okay." He nodded, pulling Stiles in by his waist and kissing him deeply. "Let's go to the bedroom," he breathed.

“Okay.” Stiles nodded lightly, unable to keep the grin of excitement from his lips. 

Derek pulled Stiles across the loft and into his room, closing the door behind them before gently pushing him down onto the bed and he climbed over him. He began slowly, pinning Stiles’ wrists above his head with one hand as the other crept up his shirt, and his mouth found Stiles’ neck.

Stiles let out a shaky breath. He tilted his head to the side, giving Derek more of his neck to work with. He rubbed circles onto Stiles’ wrists. Slowly Derek pushed Stiles’ shirt up and over his head and wrapped it around his wrists then through the headboard. 

"If you need to stop, tell ‘Stop’ immediately." He instructed firmly before moving down again, licking over one nipple and his thumb brushed over the other.

Stiles’ breath caught at the attention being given to his nipples and he let out a small moan. "Got it." Stiles agreed.

Derek hummed in approval. He bent his head down to suck and nip at one nipple and then moved to the next. He slid a hand down Stiles’ body to unbutton his jeans, teasing him with such a slow pace.

"Oh...fuck..." Stiles drew out. He couldn't help the fact that his hips bucked up, his dick half hard and already aching for Derek to touch him more. Derek placed a hand on his hip and held it tight to the bed. He looked up at Stiles, meeting his gaze and shook his head.

“Don’t…” Derek warned, his voice taking on a darker tone that sent a shiver down Stiles’ spin. He tugged down Stiles’ jeans. He peppered kisses along his hips and blew out hotly over his dick. Derek continued down Stiles’ legs as he ignored the hardening dick while he ran his hands up and down his legs, massaging the skin.

"My God! Derek..." He groaned. His head was quickly getting fuzzy with arousal and he just wanted Derek to fuck him, and quickly. He pulled on the restraints, whining at the slight rub of his t-shirt’s fabric tightening, and oh hell...he was right about liking this.

Derek smirked and grabbed his legs, pulling them apart and kissing up each thigh, blowing lightly over his hole. He watched with pleasure as Stiles twitched and moaned as he did so. Derek gripped his hips tightly, pushing Stiles’ thighs to his chest and plunged his tongue deep inside him, moaning at his taste.

Stiles let out a strangled moan and his muscles trembled where Derek held tight. "Holy..." he moaned when he could finally speak.

Derek growled as he licked deeper inside of him, adding one finger after a few moments, curling and pressing where he knew drove Stiles crazy. Stiles' chest rose and fell more rapidly with his breathing. He arched his back, feeling Derek deeper, then rolled his body to feel it again.

“Uh-uh,” Derek pulled back with a smirk. He replaced his tongue with three fingers, pushing as deep as he could reach, spreading and curling them, catching Stiles in all the right places. Derek slammed their lips together in a dominating kiss.

Stiles groaned into the kiss. He whimpered again, needing Derek inside of him. "Sir..." He let slip, blushing at the mistake. He curse to himself lightly for his, now, bad habit of obsessing and researching.

Derek growled, his eyes flashing. "That's nice." He hummed as he pulled his fingers to tug on Stiles’ rim and licked up the side of his neck.

"Fuck me...hard.” Stiles grunted. “I need you...inside me." Stiles stammered out. A hot blush fell over his skin in a wave.

Derek smirked. “What do you say when you ask me for something?” He requested, his voice thick and aroused.

“Please…fuck me.” Stiles panted. 

“Good boy.” Derek cooed, pressing a rewarding kiss to Stiles’ lips. He nipped at the other’s bottom lip, giving it a small pull before releasing his mouth. Derek sat up, pulled his fingers free.

Stiles felt empty. He mewled and moaned for Derek to come back and touch him. Stiles felt his t-shirt start to bite into his wrists, sighing at the new sensation and loving it. He looked down his body to find  
Derek stripping off his clothes and taking his time in placing them on the chair, sat next to the dresser. Derek was in no hurry to get back to Stiles. When Stiles raised his legs to try and gain some friction against his cock with his thigh though, Derek quickly grabbed Stiles’ legs by the ankles and yanked his legs down, earning a sharp intake of air from Stiles.

"Please..." Stiles whined again.

“When I’m done. Now, stay still.” Derek said firmly, adding a tight squeeze to his ankles before going back to undressing. Stiles laid there, fidgeting his toes and whimpering lightly. Derek returned a moment later.

"Good boy" he praised, crawling up the length of Stiles’ body. He kissed Stiles, fucking his tongue into his mouth. Stiles heard the familiar flick of a lube bottle and his heart skipped a beat. Derek slicked his hand and slid it down his cock, covering it in a pleasurable gloss. He pushed the three fingers back into Stiles, slicking him up as well before he lined up with Stiles’ puckered hole.

"Remember, Stop.” He said, with a gentle peck.

Stiles nodded in agreement, but before he could say anything Derek slammed forward. Stiles cried out, inhaling sharply. Derek growled, making himself stay still until he knew Stiles could take it. When he was sure, Derek pulled out slowly and thrust in again hard and fast, keeping up the rhythm. 

Slow then fast, gentle then hard.

"Good boy, look at you." He groaned, watching Stiles take him like it was his job. 

Stiles screwed his eyes shut. "Guhhh..." He gasped out, not really knowing what he was trying to say, just needing to make noise, needing to let Derek know how good he felt. Derek kept up his pace. He reached between them to grab Stiles cock.

"Such a good boy, Stiles." He moaned, leaning in to kiss his forehead down to his lips.

Stiles' breath came in short gasps. "Fu...God!" He droned. "So....close..." His voice hitched. Derek’s grip tightened and his hand stilled. He smiled down at Stiles wickedly when he gave Derek a pleading look. He shook his head and sat up straight. He pounded into Stiles, one hand under his hip, holding him up and the other keeping Stiles from cuming. 

“Please…Der...” Derek raised an eyebrow. “Sir, please…” 

“Please what, Stiles?” Derek asked. “How will I know if you don’t tell me?”

“Please let me cum, Sir.” Stiles said almost inaudibly.

“What was that?” Derek questioned with a smirk. He kept his pace, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing through the room.

“Please…let me cum Sir!” Stiles cried. 

"That's it, good boy." He purred. He thrust once, twice, and then released his grip on Stiles’ cock. Stiles practically screamed. Hot cum mixed with sweat on his chest and he could feel every muscle in his body tighten and ache with pleasure. He was positive that this was the hardest he'd ever cum. Derek howled feeling Stiles tighten around him as he came, his teeth nearly breaking the skin on Stiles shoulder as he bit into it, his hips stuttering as he filled Stiles to the brim, "God Stiles..."

“Derek..." Stiles moaned. His whole body bristling with pleasure and stimulation. His breathing was still staggered and came out in little huffs. Carefully Derek pulled out, watching for a moment as his cum leaked out of his boyfriend before he leaned up to untie Stiles’ wrists. He pressed light kisses to the skin of both. 

"You did so good, baby." He hummed, kissing his forehead and pulling him close to his chest. Stiles closed his eyes and hummed lightly. 

After a moment, Stiles worked up his voice and said, "So, is it safe to say you've done this before?" He chuckled lightly, letting his whole body fall into Derek's warm embrace.

Derek laughed, tightening his arms around Stiles waist, "Yeah, you can say that.” He admitted, cockily. Stiles smiled, kissing the muscle of Derek's chest. “So, is it safe to say you liked it?” Derek asked, mirroring Stiles’ question.

Stiles looked up at him and bit his lip, a gleam in his eye. “Yes Sir.” He said with a smug smile.

A moment of silence later, Stiles looked back up at Derek. “So…” He drew out. “Are we like, you know, into…this?” Stiles asked, his nerves starting to get to him again and he didn’t even know how to phrase it. Derek looked at him and pecked him on the lips.

“Sleep now, we’ll talk in the morning.” Derek said. He closed his eyes and sighed contently. Stiles followed suit and was soon enough fast asleep.


End file.
